


Exhibitionism

by ywhiterain



Category: Daria - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trent doesn't have his shirt, Daria is drunk, and they are alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhibitionism

The scent of beer, pot, and sex was thick in the air and Daria was, for the first time in her life, drunk. Jane had deserted her when she spotted a cute guy a few minutes ago, thus cementing Daria's conviction that going to this concert out of state had been a terrible idea. 

Trent was lying on a couch across the room. His shirt was off - he'd lost it while making out with a girl who wanted to _show_ him just how much she had enjoyed his music.

Daria was trying, without much success, not to stare. She blamed the beer.

"Is there something on my chest?" Trent asked.

Daria felt her face heating up. "No."

"Then why are you - " Trent paused. "Oh."

Daria looked away. "Yeah."

Daria heard him stand up and walk to her, causing more than just her face to heat up. 

"You're a pretty cool chick," Trent said. He was close enough so that she could smell him. His aftershave was much too strong and mixed terribly with his sweat and the pot he'd smoked. Daria thought it smelled wonderful and that fact further proved to her the utter ridiculousness that was sexual attraction. 

"Um." She looked at him and cursed the fact that she seemed to lose all ability to converse around him. "Thanks."

"No problem," Trent said and then he kissed her.

Daria froze in shock, but only for a minute. The fact that she might never get this chance again, the fact that she was drunk, and the fact that her hormones were on edge from seeing all the hookups and Trent without a shirt gave her little choice in the matter.

He ran his hands through her hair and she, not as hesitant as she would have been if she was sober, set her hands on his hips. He didn't seem to mind so that encouraged her to press a palm on his back and run it up his spine. He made a noise on in her mouth and then somehow they ended up on the ground. 

Daria wasn't sure if it was she who attacked his fly or if it he unhooked her bra first. At any rate, it didn't take too long for her to lose the clothes covering her top and him to become naked.

When he began to suck the side of one of her breasts she gasped and threaded her fingers through his hair and clenched his head. She could feel him, hard, on her leg and that made her swallow and pulse race.

"Is this okay?" Trent asked, setting his hands on her skirt. He looked down, into her eyes. "Daria?"

"Yeah," Daria said, feeling even less able to speak properly around him than usual.

And it was. Daria attributed it to the beer and her hormones, but she did want this. In the back of her mind, she thought about condoms and fact this was the first boy she'd ever kissed and that she'd never had any desire to have sex ever for most of her life.

But on the forefront of her mind was the fact she wanted Trent and she wanted him to take off her skirt.

He did.

And then he was inside of her and they were both moving. It hurt, a little, and it was more than a little bit awkward. But Trent was kissing her and she was kissing him and their hands were all over each other.

It didn't last long and Trent pulled out.

"That was..."

"Nice?"

"Yeah," Trent said and yawned. "Nice."

Daria smiled.


End file.
